Audio Diaries
Sitemap = BioShock Audio Diary Object : = Carrying a brick around like this .... Yeah... NO. There's even a scene of Suchong holding one of these huge things upto his face (recording an infamous story event happening) in one of the BaSx scenes (A proper Dictating machine might be more probable - something seen in countless 'coroner' scenes in TV shows --- SERIOUSLY how do you cut into a brain only ONE-HANDED ???). They had recording machine things already back then, and you also had a thing called a microphone you could use/wear (they even had headsets to make things easier). Big Clumsy glowing box used to tell the games backstory ... (we're carrying like 70 of those things around by the end of the game ???) ---- THE STUPID REGURGITATION USED IN INFINITE BS ''' Remember that in BioShock 'Audio Diaries' are supposed to be self-contained to have all the immediate/intimate recordings needed for the backstory delivery element used in the game. They never bothered to have something simple like an Edison cylinder Gramophone-type device which was completely mechanical and WORKABLE in its simple recording system. '''SIMPLE Improvements : * Plausible - You find only the (smaller/more robust) Media (record/cylinder) Object, and YOU play them on public players found everywhere (was a Show City for Tourists - remember ) ... * Imaginitive - Futuristic RECORDER CRYSTALS (use stolen tech so to not require that idiotic dim-wittedly designed mechanism they came up with.) No reason to do technical 'half-measure' re-using old mechanics in a nonsensical way. * Less a Regurgitation (from earlier games) - Have the recorder be combined with a Brownie Camera or Motion Picture Camera to have the game Audio Diaries morph into mini-films (or at least a slideshow with pictures). * Game Gimmick - Include a REAL RECORDER APP (integrated in the game) so that the Player themselves can record their own Audio Diaries (includes scratchy effects and nice filters to make the audio quality appropriately 'tinny' ). - Caustic Commentary ----------------------> ''' A BAD copy of the previous games' Audio Diary idea -- CUZ the other games had them. (New ideas ?? ....naaaah too risky). Done here with a "mechanism" that probably 'looked neat', but is completely absurd and dim to ANYONE who even understands what a 'record' is or how it has to work (many of the game artists/managers are clueless or simply didn't care ??) Sloppy, when alternatives could as easily been used : Like those little cylinders (which the actual REAL recording players of those times used) ... THE OBJECT THEN WOULD JUST BE THE MEDIA. They fit in these little cylindrical boxes to PROTECT them too .... (google it) That instead of having this problematic carried mechanism (its a great way to BUST records Kenny, and BTW they don't record (outside of bad Fantasy) without a HUGE machine to record this platter-type media). The Record Object would then be played on some stationary machine (its a Show City, so they'd be all over the place for the Exposition tourists, no ?? -- The idea being in 1893 they could buy recordings (COLLECT THEM ALL) and also have their own personal ones made in the 'Booths' at the fair to take home). Logical and fitting the setting ?? Imagine that. Took me all of 5 seconds to think of that plausible alternative. And WITH exactly the same game usage (backstory) - Maybe a bit smaller as objects, but can still have that same bright *HERE IT IS* neon-glow in-game -- hard to EVER miss seeing them. . Strangely enough, this stupid thing here could be swung at an Enemy's Head like 'The Wrench' and do about as much damage ... another missed opportunity. Sad. . --- '''Coulda Had A Quantum Recorder Thing for Audio Diaries : Might as well have phonied up something like this to match the rest of the nonsensical things in the game (when they didn't even try to make something like a period-used recording cylinder). It would be some mechanism Tear-stolen from the future ... A "Micro Tear" forming a circular echo chamber device (an explanation as plausible as any given in a game chock full of faux-science.) (Bast only knows how they might actually manufacture such things - maybe Fink just pilfered a whole lot of them). That dim record-player-like Audio Diary object (used in the Infinite BS game) makes me think that the designers didn't even know what a record is, or is like, or how it works. ---- ---- ---- . This shows how complicated a REAL WORLD 'portable' disk recording machine was (electronic yet - see the Tubes visible on the electric chassis on right). . . . .]]